Unis dans l'adversité
by Oleia
Summary: OS Drarry Que se passerait-il si le grand Harry Potter craquait dans l'un des couloirs de Poudlard ? Et que se passerait-il si un Draco Malfoy passablement éméché le trouvait dans cet état ?


NDA: Petit oneshoot pour l'anniversaire de CharlyMarmotte, un Drarry comme elle les aime ^^

Bien évidemment, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et non à moi malheureusement...

* * *

Il n'en pouvait plus, toute cette pression était insoutenable ! Harry Potter, le grand Harry Potter, le « Sauveur », celui qui avait tué Lord Voldemort, avait craqué. Il était pitoyablement en train de pleurer, caché dans un couloir isolé, mais il s'en moquait comme de son dernier cours d'histoire de la magie. Il voulait être seul, il voulait disparaître et laisser tous ces imbéciles se débrouiller sans lui ! Était-ce trop demander !? Était-ce trop demander que de vouloir avoir une vie un tant soit peu normale!? Visiblement oui puisque les imbéciles du ministère ne le lâchaient plus ! Apparemment, avoir débarrasser -définitivement- l'Angleterre du Mage Noir n'était pas suffisant ! Il devait en plus aider à reconstruire ce monde détruit par la guerre. Le ministère ne cessait de le contacter, lui demandant son avis à tout bout de champs, l'harcelant pour qu'il s'affiche publiquement avec les représentants du ministère pour « rassurer la population sorcière ». On lui avait même proposé le poste de ministre de la magie ! Il n'avait que dix-sept ans bon sang, ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille !? Il voulait juste finir ses études à Poudlard, il ne lui restait que trois petites semaines, ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille durant trois semaines !?

Lui qui avait toujours voulu devenir auror ne souhaitait plus qu'un chose à présent en quittant Poudlard : disparaître. Il ne supportait plus la sollicitude du ministère, la fausse sympathie de ce dernier qui l'avait discrédité lorsqu'il avait affirmé que Voldemort était de retour. Il avait fait de sa cinquième année un cauchemar et à présent il devait les aider ? C'était tout bonnement hors de question ! « Chacun sa merde » comme disaient si bien les moldus. Il avait accompli sa destinée, il avait tué face de serpent -Voldy pour les intimes- il ne ferait plus rien à présent. Il aspirait juste à la tranquillité, mais même ça on le lui refusait visiblement.

- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, bien qu'elle semblait différente de d'habitude.

Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour être aussi maudit ? Quel crime avait-il commis dans une autre vie pour que le sort s'acharne ainsi sur lui ? Il n'en savait rien, mais les faits étaient là et il ne pouvait y échapper. Draco Malfoy se tenait devant lui et il ne pouvait fuir. Il préféra ignorer le blond qui se moquerait sûrement de lui si il le voyait pleurer, seul, au beau milieu d'un couloir. Mais le blond ne s'en formalisa pas et, au lieu de le provoquer comme le penser Harry, il fit quelque chose qui surprit le dernier -et unique- représentant de la famille Potter : il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Harry leva alors la tête vers lui, étonné par une telle réaction, et fut d'autant plus surpris par l'apparence du Serpentard. Il semblait aussi abattu que lui, voir plus, et son apparence physique en pâtissait, bien qu'il soit toujours aussi magnifique. Les beaux cheveux du blond, que le brun imaginait doux, étaient décoiffés, sa cravate était défaite et pendait autour de son cou, sa chemise était à moitié ouverte et son visage était empreint d'une expression abattue. Harry pouvait voir des cernes sous les yeux gris du blond qui le fixaient curieusement. La bouteille de whisky-pur-feu, à moitié vide, qu'il tenait à la main laissait supposer que l'Héritier Malfoy avait bu, mais il semblait se désintéresser de sa bouteille au profit du Gryffondor. Il posa sa bouteille par terre, entre eux, et fouilla dans sa poche. Il en ressortit un mouchoir aux couleurs des Serpentards qu'il lui tendit.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton qui semblait inquiet. Tant pis, déclara-t-il devant le silence éloquent du brun en reprenant sa bouteille. Tu en veux ?

- Le ministère ne cesse de me harceler alors que je n'aspire qu'à la tranquillité...finit par dire Harry en prenant la bouteille que lui tendait le blond.

- Tiens, ils t'emmerdent aussi ? Tu me diras...ça ne m'étonne même pas...conclut pensivement Draco, à la grande surprise du Gryffondor qui buvait.

Aussi ? Draco se faisait également harceler par le ministère ? Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Sa curiosité devait transparaître dans son regard car le jeune Malfoy finit par lui expliquer que le ministère ne cessait de le contacter pour avoir des renseignements que la traînée -personnelle de Voldemort- qu'était sa tante et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait les journalistes sur le dos. Ces derniers se battaient pour obtenir l'accord de Draco pour conter l'histoire de « La trahison de la famille Malfoy ». Le père du blond avait été malin, il avait quitté l'Angleterre après la guerre pour « se remettre » et « changer d'air ». Il avait, en fait, prévu que le ministère l'ennuierait, il avait donc préféré mettre les voiles avant. M ais Draco lui était coincé à Poudlard et devait subir les assauts de ces abrutis.

Finalement, cette discussion rassura Harry, il n'était donc pas le seul à être harceler par le ministère ! Suite à cela, le brun raconta à son tour ce qui lui demander le ministère, et Draco se permit de dire, réellement, ce qu'il pensait de cette situation. Ils parlèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, tout en buvant, et ce que devait arriver arriva. Harry finit par embrasser Draco -ne lui demandez pas la raison, il serait bien incapable de vous répondre- et, l'alcool aidant, le blond ne le repoussa pas, il répondit même au baiser ! Bien vite d'ailleurs, Draco prit le contrôle de ce baiser, qui devint beaucoup plus passionné, leur langues dansaient ensembles à un rythme qu'elles étaient seules à connaître, comme si elles étaient dotées d'une vies propre. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, des mains se glissèrent sous les chemises afin de caresser des peaux douces et de provoquer des frissons chez leur propriétaire, des frissons de plaisir. Les boutons cédèrent comme par magie et les chemises finirent sur le sol, abandonnées par leur propriétaire au profit de mains baladeuses. Dans un couloir isolé du château retentissait les gémissements des deux anciens ennemis, mais cela ne les satisfaisaient pas encore. Ils se débarrassèrent alors de leur pantalon, qui allèrent rejoindre leur chemise, bien vite rejoins par leur sous-vêtements. Et, dans ce couloir perdu de Poudlard, Draco Malfoy prit Harry Potter. Le Serpentard s'unit charnellement au Gryffondor. Le vert et le rouge se mêlèrent, pour une nuit.

Le lendemain, chacun d'eux se réveilla dans son dortoir avec une gueule de bois et les souvenirs d'une nuit torride en tête. Harry, pour sa part, avait également mal partout -faut dire que le sol du château n'est pas des plus confortable- mais plus particulièrement à ce qu'on appelait vulgairement son cul. Pourtant, il n'était pas contre le fait de recommencer -Draco non plus cela dit en passant. Car oui, ils avaient pris leur pied, aussi étonnant cela soit-il, même les jumeaux Weasley n'auraient pas parié là-dessus. Cette nuit passée ensembles leur avait fait le plus grand bien, leur permettant d'oublier, l'espace de quelques heures, la pression qu'ils devaient supporter, et ce fut, pour eux, comme une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

Tous deux passèrent un long moment sous la douche, repensant à la nuit passée ensembles, ce qui leur permit de se détendre et d'apaiser la « tension » que cette nuit faisait naître en eux -comprendre ici, apaiser leur excitation. Ils se croisèrent en se rendant dans la Grande Salle et échangèrent un sourire, provoquant pour le blond et gêné pour le brun. Ils regagnèrent ensuite leur place respective mais ne se quittaient pas des yeux pour autant, heureusement qu'ils étaient discrets, leur échange passe inaperçu, sinon leurs amis respectifs se seraient posé des questions. Le Gryffondor avait envie d'aller parler au Serpentard, pour comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé la veille, pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, mais il n'en fit rien. Harry se contenta juste de se gifler mentalement pour oser penser ainsi, comme une fille. Il était gay, il le savait, le vivait bien et l'assumait complètement, mais cela ne lui permettait pas de penser comme une fille pour autant, il avait sa fierté, typiquement masculine certes, mais sa fierté quand même ! Ce qui le préoccupait le plus tait le fait qu'il ne savait pas si Malf-Draco -ils avaient couché ensembles, autant l'appelé par son prénom- était gay. Il craignait surtout qu'il n'ait couché avec lui que parce qu'il était là et, l'alcool aidant, ne s'était pas soucié du fait qu'il soit, ou non, une fille. Le brun refusait de se l'avouer, mais il serait blesser si c'était le cas, couché avec Mal-Draco était une chose, mais couché avec lui parce que ce dernier était bourré et avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air en était une toute autre, et ça serait très blessant.

Machinalement, Harry suivit Ron et Hermione vers son cours de Sortilège, il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il sentit le blond passer près de lui, blond qui lui adressa un clin d'œil lorsque leur regards se croisèrent. Le Gryffondor ne put retenir un petit soupir tandis qu'il regardait le Serpentard s'éloigner vers leur cours de Sortilège, car oui, le cours de Sortilège était en commun avec les Serpentards, comme la plupart de ses cours cette année-là. Il alla s'installer avec les autres Gryffondors pour suivre ce cours qu'il ne parvint pas à écouter, sans se douter que Draco, assis un peu plus loin, avait également l'esprit occupé...par lui. En effet, l'Héritier Malfoy avait l'esprit occupé par le jeune Potter, avec qui il avait passé la nuit, mais maintenant que son envie avait été satisfaite -car oui, Draco rêvait, au sens littéral, de se taper Harry- il ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il savait de source sûre -c'est fou ce qu'une Weasley bourrée peut être bavarde- que le brun était gay mais voudrait-il pour autant continuer avec lui ? Il savait que Harry avait passer un bon moment avec lui, la réciproque était d'ailleurs vraie, il n'avait jamais autant pris son pied en s'envoyant en l'air que la nuit dernière, mais cela suffirait-il pour qu'ils remettent ça ? Peut-être Harry cherchait-il une relation stable ? Si c'était le cas, Draco n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la lui donner, après tout, il avait décidé, à son tour, de quitter l'Angleterre une fois ses études terminées. Peut-être que le Survivant comptait rester à Londres pour soutenir cet imbécile de ministère qui ne faisait que l'ennuyait ? Tout à ses pensées, Draco ne suivait pas plus le cours que Harry, et cela devait se voir car il reçut un petit mot de ce dernier, qui avait pris la forme d'un papillon qui se posa sur sa main. Le blond ne put réprimer un petit sourire, mi-amusé, mi-attendri, en voyant le mot puis en le lisant.

Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air préoccupé

H.

Le petit sourire de Draco Malfoy s'agrandit en lisant le mot que lui avait envoyé le jeune Harry Potter. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, le blond trouvait ça tellement _adorable, _mais il ne l'aurait admis -à haute voix- pour rien au monde, il avait sa fierté après tout ! Après la lecture de ce petit mot, le blond se tourna vers le brun, assis un peu plus loin derrière lui, qui le regardait et lui adressa un sourire dont seul les Malfoy avaient le secret. Un sourire à la fois provoquant et rassurant, mais également tendre et arrogant à la fois, un sourire que chacun pouvait interpréter comme bon lui semblait, un sourire qui prenait tout son sens dans le regard de son propriétaire. Or on pouvait voir que les yeux de Draco étaient dénués de toutes traces de colère ou de mépris, ils étaient calme et une petite lueur y brillait, lueur que Harry ne parvenait pas à identifier pour autant, mais le sourire du blond le rassura. Lorsque me Gryffondor lui rendit son sourire, le Serpentard lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé avant de se tourner et de rependre une position normale pour un cours. Il attrapa un bout de parchemin et écrit un petit mot, en réponse à celui du brun, et transforma le papier en cygne avant de l'envoyer à Harry qui l'attrapa de suite, surpris de voir un cygne arriver vers lui alors que Draco ne s'était pas retourné, comment avait-il fait pour qu'il lui arrive à lui et pas à un autre ?

Oui je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et toi, comment vas-tu petit lion ?

D.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le surnom dont l'avait affubler le blond mais, pour la forme, il leva les yeux au ciel alors que le blond s'était tourné vers lui. Cependant, Draco ne rata pas le sourire amusé sur les lèvres de celui qui avait été, pour la nuit, son amant. Satisfait, il se remit correctement et recommença à prendre des notes alors que ce cours ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Harry quant à lui ne se fit pas prier pour lui répondre, trouvant son petit échange avec le Serpentard beaucoup plus intéressant que le cours du professeur Flitwick, qui, de toute manière, ne faisait que des rappels du programme de cette année en prévision des ASPICs, rien de passionnant en somme. De plus, si cette échange lui permettait de se rapprocher du Serpentard, ne pas avoir écouté le cours serait un bien piètre sacrifice face à la récompense qui l'attendait.

H: Oui, je vais bien également, même si j'ai mal partout...à cause de toi !

Le blond réceptionna sans problème le message, et s'empressa de lui répondre, histoire de rétablir la vérité. En fait, durant une bonne partie du cours de Sortilège, un papillon et un cygne en papier ne cessèrent de voler entre la table qu'occupait le brun et celle qu'occupait le blond, mais ça ne sembla intéresser personne d'autre que les deux concernés.

D: J'admets qu'il y a plus confortable que le sol de Poudlard pour ce genre d'activité, mais je tiens à te rappeler que c'est TOI qui m'a sauté dessus, tu ne devrais pas te plaindre... Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ait fait mal n'est-ce pas ?

H: Je ne suis pas en train de me plaindre...Enfin si mais passons. Non, ce n'est pas toi, douterais-tu de tes compétences ? Comme tu l'as dit, le sol du château est loin d'être confortable, je ne risque pas de refaire ça à même le sol !

D: Douter de mes compétences ? Absolument pas ! Mais on ne sait jamais, tu sembles si fragile. Tu comptes remettre ça ? Intéressant, et avec qui ?

H: Je ne suis pas si fragile que ça arrête... Je te trouves bien curieux, depuis quand ma vie t'intéresse-t-elle à ce point ?

D: Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris qu'il était mal poli de répondre à une question par une autre Harry ? Ne me dis pas que je vais être obligé de refaire ton éducation ?

H: Je ne t'ai rien demandé à ma connaissance et...Depuis quand m'appelles-tu Harry ?

D: En effet, tu ne m'as rien demandé, mais si tu ne connais pas les bases de la politesse, il faut bien que quelqu'un remédie à cela, pourquoi pas moi ?

Tu préférerais peut être que je t'appelle Potter ?

H: Non non, Harry c'est très bien ! Et je connais parfaitement les bases de la politesse !

Draco, j'aimerais te parler, pouvons-nous nous voir ce soir ?

D: Si tu les connais, tu devrais les utiliser alors.

De quoi donc veux-tu me parler ? Mais soit, j'accepte de te voir ce soir.

Habile changement de sujet, ne crois pas que je vais oublier ma question pour autant, j'obtiendrais ma réponse, et qui sait, peut être que je l'aurais ce soir.

H: Génial, retrouve-moi à 20h devant la Salle sur Demande.

Qui te dit que c'est un changement de sujet ?

Draco relut le mot plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'il avait bien lu ce qu'il y était écrit mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait pas rêvé. Que devait-il comprendre au travers de ce « Qui te dit que c'est un changement de sujet ? » ? Pour lui, cela voulait dire qu'il aimerait bien recommencer avec _lui _mais peut être était-ce ses désirs qui obstruaient son jugement ? Finalement, il n'en savait rien, alors il décida de demander des précision à Harry, mais alors qu'il commençait à lui répondre, Flitwick annonça la fin du cours, et il dut partir, avec les autres. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait plus de cours en commun avec le Gryffondor et devrait attendre le rendez-vous qu'il lui avait fixé pour découvrir, sans poser la question, ce que signifiait tout ça.

Draco Malfoy attendit impatiemment l'heure de son rendez-vous, étrangement, il avait _envie _de voir Harry, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ou plutôt, il pensait naïvement que c'était son cours qui réagissait face aux souvenirs de la nuit précédente. Pour le moment, il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de tout cela, il y réfléchirait plus tard, ce qui l'intéressait était avait tout l'heure. Toutes les trente secondes, il se tournait vers l'horloge de la salle commune des Serpentards, comme si ce simple geste allait faire avancer le temps plus vite, mais force lui était de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Quand enfin il vit qu'il était 19h30, il rangea ses cours, car oui, Draco Malfoy travaillait, et monta son sac dans son dortoir avant de se diriger vers la Salle sur Demande. Il arriva à 20h précise, car un Malfoy se devait d'être à l'heure, ni en avance, ni en retard, à l'heure. Arrivé au point de rendez-vous, il remarqua tout de suite que Harry était là à l'attendre, et il se permit un léger sourire en coin avant de se diriger vers lui.

- Alors Harry, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Demanda le blond en s'approchant.

- Entrons d'abord, nous discuterons ensuite, répondit le brun avec un sourire en ouvrant la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

Le Serpentard entra dans la pièce à la suite du Gryffondor et fut à la fois agréablement surpris et déconcerté en voyant l'aspect qu'avait pris la pièce. Elle était petite mais néanmoins agréable et chaleureuse, en fait, on aurait pu la qualifier de _cocon d'amour. _Tout y était noir et rouge, avec quelques touches de blanc et de gris par-ci par-là. Au centre de la pièce trônait un immense lit à baldaquin dont les draps de soie rouge appelaient à la luxure et à la débauche. Draco se tourna vers Harry, perplexe, il n'aurait pas imaginé que ce genre de décor correspondait au Gryffondor, mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là, il répondrait volontiers à l'invitation des draps, du lit et de la pièce de manière générale. Lorsque Harry sentit le regard -lubrique, est-ce nécessaire de le préciser?- de Draco sur lui, il prit une violente teinte rouge mais ne parvint pas à détourner son regard de ces yeux gris envoûtants.

- C'est comme ça que tu voulais me parler Harry ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire de prédateur.

- Euh...fut la seule réponse que le brun fut capable de lui fournir.

- Au moins, sur un lit aussi confortable que celui-là, tu n'auras pas mal partout au réveil...

Draco se rapprocha du lion et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné auquel le brun répondit sans se faire prier. Leurs mains retrouvèrent bien vite leur attitude de la veille et le corps qu'elles avaient, inlassablement, caressé. Finalement, Harry et Draco n'eurent pas de discussion verbale, leur corps communiquaient à leur place, mais le Gryffondor obtint tout de même des réponses à ses interrogations sans avoir besoin de poser les questions au Serpentard. Draco n'avait pas couché avec lui à cause de l'alcool, il était pleinement consentant et voulait même recommencer, il apprit aussi que le blond était gay -ou bi, il ne savait pas exactement. Quant à Draco, il découvrit que la personne avec qui Harry avait envie de recommencer n'était autre que lui, mais des questions subsistaient sur sa relation avec Harry quelque peu particulière et sur ses -il refusait de l'admettre- possible sentiments à l'égard de ce dernier. Cependant, en bon Serpentard, il préféra ne pas se pencher sur tout cela et reporter ses interrogations à plus tard, l'essentiel étant de profiter de l'instant présent.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, deux semaines durant lesquelles Draco et Harry se retrouvaient chaque soir dans la Salle sur Demande, pour parler, réviser, Draco aidant même le lion en potion, ou bien pour profiter seulement de la présence de l'autre. La soirée ne se finissait pas systématiquement dans le lit -enfin techniquement si puisqu'ils passaient toutes leurs nuits ensembles- dormir blottit l'un contre l'autre leur suffisait amplement, même si leur corps réclamaient souvent plus que ça. Ils s'allièrent même pour éviter les représentants du ministère qui ne cessaient de venir pour les ennuyer avec des problèmes qui ne les concernaient pas vraiment. Oui mais voilà, toute bonne chose avait une fin, et celle-là ne fit pas exceptions. Les ASPICs arrivèrent, bien trop vite à leur goût, et avec eux, la fin imminente de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Si Harry et Draco avaient attendu cette dernière avec impatience depuis la fin de la guerre, leur soudaine relation leur avait fait changé d'avis. Tous deux voulaient encore profiter l'un de l'autre, mais ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il adviendrait de leur relation une fois qu'ils auraient terminés leurs études.

Harry s'était rendu à l'évidence, il n'était pas juste attiré par Draco, il était _amoureux _de lui, même si il ne savait ni quand ni comment c'était arrivé, les faits étaient là et il l'acceptait plutôt bien. Il avait voulu disparaître en quittant Poudlard, mais il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait, la seule chose dont il était sûr était qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Draco si bêtement, mais il ne savait pas ce que pensait ou ressentait le Serpentard, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Ils avaient juste profité de chaque moments passés ensembles, sans se soucier de l'avenir, mais à présent qu'il y était confronté, il s'inquiétait. Si seulement il trouvait le courage d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Draco avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il pourrait peut être trouver une solution...

De son côté, l'Héritier Malfoy était en proie à une véritable torture mentale, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'était rendu compte, un peu tardivement, que son obsession pour le jeune Potter n'était pas due au fait qu'il le désirait, mais qu'il l'aimait. Telle était la conclusion d'un long débat intérieur entre sa tête et son cœur qui avait duré toute la nuit, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du temps imparti à l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie. Que faire à présent qu'il était pleinement conscient de ses sentiments ? Il voulait toujours quitter l'Angleterre une fois Poudlard terminé, mais il ne voulait pas quitter son petit lion pour autant, il avait vaguement pensé à lui demander de l'accompagner, mais pouvait-il agir aussi égoïstement ? Il ne savait rien de ce que désirait le Gryffondor, ni même des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui, lui-même ne lui ayant pas déclarer son amour. Que pouvait-il faire pour trouver une solution à tout cela ? C'était un Serpentard et non un Gryffondor et encore moins un Poufsouffle, il ne pouvait pas aller voir Harry et lui dire de but en blanc qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait partir loin de ces abrutis du ministère de la magie tout de même ! C'était un Malfoy, il ne pouvait s'abaisser à ça !

Finalement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvèrent le courage d'aller parler à l'autre, et le temps qu'il leur restait à Poudlard s'amenuisait d'heure en heure. La dernière épreuve des ASPICs, celle de potion, arriva pour rappeler, fatalement, aux deux garçons qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une journée à passer au château. Se rendant soudainement compte de cela, Harry se promit de parler avec Draco dès la fin de l'épreuve et il ne devait surtout pas changer d'avis, sinon il risquait de perdre son blond pour toujours. Malheureusement pour lui, le nom d'Harry Potter était synonyme de malchance, voir de malédiction, pour celui qui le portait. Ainsi, un quart d'heure avant la fin de l'épreuve, un représentant du ministère entra dans la Grande Salle, transformée en salle d'examen pour l'occasion , et demanda à Harry, mais aussi à Draco, de rendre leur copie et de le suivre. Le Gryffondor s'exécuta en fulminant intérieurement sur ces idiots du ministère, ils n'auraient pas pu attendre une journée avant d'avoir besoin d'eux ? Ils n'auraient pas pu les retrouver une fois hors de Poudlard mais, bien entendu, ils avaient du s'en apercevoir au ministère et avaient décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout en les interrompant au beau milieu d'un examen. Certains devaient penser qu'avoir quinze minutes en moins pour un examen ne changeait pas grand chose, mais Harry aurait aimé les avoir ces quinze foutues minutes !

En sortant de la Grande Salle, il fut rejoint par Draco, avec qui il échangea un regard perplexe et ennuyé avant de suivre l'idiot envoyé par le ministère dans une salle de classe vide. Draco s'appuya contre le bureau de la salle et toisa l'employé avec mépris tandis que Harry resta près du Serpentard et regarda l'employé avec une envie, bien visible, que ça se termine au plus vite. En croisant le regard du Survivant, le représentant ouvrit la bouche pour leur déblatérer une flopée d'âneries qu'on leur avait tellement répété qu'ils auraient pu les annoncer en même temps que lui. Il faut rassurer la population sorcière après la guerre qu'elle venait de subir, il fallait reconstruire durablement le gouvernement et le législation qui gouvernait le monde magique, rétablir l'égalité entre les « sangs purs » et les autres sorciers, capturer les derniers mangemorts encore en fuite, blablabla. Et sur qui comptaient-ils pour faire tout cela ? Sur Harry bien sûr ! Et sur Draco accessoirement, pour la partie « capturer les derniers mangemorts encore en fuite » du moins.

- …C'est pour cela monsieur Malfoy qu'il nous faut votre aide, auriez-vous des informations sur votre tante à nous communiquer ? Termina l'homme envoyé par le ministère en se tournant vers le blond, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Comme je vous le répète inlassablement depuis la fin de la guerre, non ! Mais promis, si elle m'envoie une carte postale je vous la transmet immédiatement. Répondit un Draco sarcastique.

- Merci, c'est très aimable à vous monsieur Malfoy, le ministère vous en est très reconnaissant, déclara l'homme sérieusement sans se démonter.

Génial, absolument génial ! Mais qui lui avait collé un imbécile pareil !? Il n'avait pas saisi le sarcasme de sa réponse ! Comment pouvait-on être aussi con bon sang ? Que Salazar lui vient en aide, il allait tuer cet incapable sinon. Harry sembla capter sa colère et son agacement, car il posa une main sur la sienne, discrètement bien que cela soit inutile vu que l'homme face à eux était le plus stupide que la Terre n'ait jamais porté, pour tenter de le calmer et curieusement, cela marcha plutôt bien. L'imbécile en avait apparemment finit avec Draco, puisqu'il se tourna vers Harry pour lui proposer, une fois de plus, le poste de ministre de la magie, que le brun refusa, encore. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas dans « à 17 ans on est bien trop jeune pour diriger un pays et on a autre chose à faire » ? Ce n'était pas bien compliqué pourtant, mais visiblement ça l'était pour les membres du ministère vu que le triple imbécile insista pour que Harry accepte le proposition.

- Mais puisqu'il vous dit qu'il est trop jeune pour assurer un poste avec de telles responsabilités, pourquoi insistez-vous ? S'énerva le Serpentard en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de son lion pour tenter de se calmer et de ne pas s'emporter.

- Il faut rassurer la population, et pour cela rien de mieux qu'un héros de guerre à la tête du pays et Harry serait parfait pour ça, assura l'employé.

- Il y a bien d'autre héros de guerre, trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre. Lâcha Harry, agacé d'être sans cesse ennuyé pour la même chose.

- Mais Dumbledore refuse catégoriquement de quitter la tête de Poudlard...se plaignit l'employé avant de se tourner vers Draco. Monsieur Malfoy, voudriez-vous devenir ministre de la magie ?

- Vous êtes con ou quoi !? S'emporta le blond dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs meurtriers. Si on vous dit que Harry est trop jeune pour ce poste, c'est également valable pour moi ! Je n'ai qu'un mois de plus que lui, mais ça vous êtes sensé le savoir. Trouvez vous quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais qui correspondrait au profil que l'on recherche ?

- Je ne sais pas moi...Severus Snape par exemple ? Proposa Harry dans l'espoir de mettre fin, au plus vite, à cet entretient qui commençait à l'agacé.

- Snape ? Snape est un mangemort, on ne veut pas d'un mangemort à la tête du ministère !

- Un mangemort !? Severus est un héros de guerre ! Il a risqué sa vie bien plus de fois que n'importe quel membre du ministère pour sauver ce foutu pays qui ne lui en ait même pas reconnaissant. Il est devenu mangemort afin de donner des informations à l'Ordre du Phénix, et il est devenu proche de Voldemort pour la même raison ! Il risquait sa vie à chaque foutue seconde durant laquelle il se trouvait près du Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous avez le culot de dire qu'il n'est qu'un mangemort !? Sans lui, sans l'Ordre du Phénix et sans Harry ce pays serait à la solde de Voldemort, alors je vous prierais de ne pas l'insulter en ma présence !

- Calme-toi Draco s'il-te-plaît...l'implora Harry d'une voix faible.

- Non, je ne me calmerais pas ! Combien de fois Severus a-t-il risqué sa vie pour me sauver ? Combien de fois a-t-il risqué sa vie pour te sauver ? Sans lui nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui, alors je ne me calmerais pas !

Sur ces belles paroles, Draco quitta la salle de classe, non sans avoir, au préalable, jeter un sort à l'imbécile que leur avait envoyé le ministère de la magie. Harry ne se préoccupa pas le moins du monde du sort de ce dernier et se lança à la poursuite de son cher Draco qu'il rattrapa dans le parc de Poudlard, qui était désert. Le Serpentard fulminait, littéralement, à tel point que le Gryffondor pouvait presque voir ses yeux gris acier lancer des éclairs à tout va. Quelque peu hésitant, Harry posa une main sur le bras du blond qui se tourna vers lui, et ce qu'il vit le surpris plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait accumulé tellement de tension et de colère que la réflexion sur Snape l'avait fait explosé, toutes ses barrières avaient sautées et, à présent, il pleurait de rage. C'était étrange de voir le Prince des Serpentards dans cet état, ça le rendait, bizarrement, plus humain et plus accessible aux yeux du Survivant, mais le cœur de ce dernier se serra en voyant celui qu'il aimait pleurait ainsi et, secrètement, il espéra qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais dans cet état.

Sans prévenir, Draco attira son brun contre lui et le prit dans ses bras tout en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, pour lui cacher ses larmes. D'abord surpris, Harry se ressaisit rapidement et le serra contre-lui, essayant de le calmer comme il le pouvait. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Draco pleurant sur l'épaule du brun tandis que ce dernier lui caressait la nuque et les cheveux dans le but de le calmer. Finalement, le blond finit par relever la tête et, d'une main, fit disparaître toute trace de larmes sur son visage. Il captura ensuite les lèvres de son petit lion dans un tendre et doux baiser, qui différé énormément des baisers fougueux et passionnés qu'ils avaient échangé jusque là, mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry, loin de là. Profitant de ce moment de calme, le Gryffondor estima que c'était le bon moment pour avoir une discussion avec le Serpentard. Il allait se lancer tandis que le blond libérait ses lèvres, mais il fut devancé par ce dernier.

- Pars avec moi Harry...demanda Draco à la grande surprise du brun.

- Pardon... ? Répondit confusément le Gryffondor, ayant peur d'avoir mal compris.

- Je n'en peux plus de ces imbéciles du ministère, de ces gens incapable d'agir par eux-mêmes et de ces journalistes qui me harcèlent pour savoir pourquoi la famille Malfoy à trahis Voldemort. Je veux partir loin de tout ça et le mieux pour cela serait de quitter l'Angleterre mais...je refuse de partir sans toi Harry, alors je te le demande, même si c'est égoïste de ma part de faire ça, pars avec moi.

Décontenancé par la sincérité qui transperçait dans la voix de l'Héritier Malfoy, le jeune Potter regarda ce dernier, complètement perdu. Si il s'était douté de ça ! Voilà des jours qu'il s'inquiétait pour la réaction du blond lorsqu'il lui dirait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais finalement, il avait prit les devant et il ressentait à peu près les mêmes choses que lui. C'était presque trop beau pour y croire, et le Gryffondor, bien qu'en ayant très envie, n'arrivait pas à y croire totalement. Le sort c'était tellement acharné sur lui durant sa courte vie que cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception selon lui, aussi triste cela soit-il.

- Mais...pourquoi ? Demanda bêtement le Gryffondor en plongeant ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux aciers de l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur.

- Tout simplement parce que tu as réussi, par on ne sait quel miracle, à me faire tomber amoureux de toi, lui répondit Draco avec une sincérité déconcertante.

- Tu...tu m'aimes ? Ne pût s'empêcher de répéter Harry.

- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire. Je t'aime Harry Potter, aussi surprenant cela soit-il, et je comprendrais parfaitement que ça ne soit pas ré...

Le Serpentard ne termina jamais sa phrase, il fut couper par des lèvres douces qui se posèrent sur les siennes pour l'embrasser passionnément. Perdu face à cette réaction plus que surprenante de la part de son brun, il répondit néanmoins au baiser et, entre deux baisers, il obtint la réponse à sa question muette. « Je t'aime aussi Draco Malfoy » murmura son cher petit lion contre ses lèvres avant de le faire tomber dans l'herbe pour mieux l'embrasser. Ils restèrent ainsi, à se dévorer mutuellement la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle, puis ils passèrent le reste de la journée, appuyés contre un arbre, étroitement enlacés, à discuter de leur avenir. Ils se mirent finalement d'accord pour aller vivre en France, là où les parents de Draco s'étaient réfugiés pour fuir le ministère et les journalistes. Quelques jours plus tard, Severus Snape fut nommé ministre de la magie, afin de rassurer la population après la mystérieuse disparition du Survivant et du fils Malfoy provoqué par le ministère lui-même d'après la rumeur.

A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, personne ne sait ce que sont devenu Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, mais moi je vais vous le dire. Ils vivent toujours dans un petit village sorcier du sud-ouest de la France, où ils se sont installés après avoir quitté l'Angleterre. Draco est devenu libraire tandis que Harry a ouvert un magasin de Quidditch dans une ville sorcière non loin de là. Quelques années après avoir quitté Poudlard, Draco demanda Harry en mariage qui accepta avec joie, et ils devinrent messieurs Potter-Malfoy. Comment sais-je tout ça, vous demandez vous sûrement. Tout simplement parce que je m'appelle Severus Potter-Malfoy, que je suis le fils aîné de Harry et de Draco et qu'ils m'ont raconté leur histoire, ainsi qu'à mon frère Gabriel et à ma sœur Lily. Rassurez-vous, ils sont toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre et forment le couple le plus heureux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.


End file.
